The Breakfast Club
by 1italianbella
Summary: The Breakfast Club, Hannah Montana style! enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Miley-The Princess, Oliver-The Jock, Rico-The Brain, Jake-The Criminal, and Lilly-The Basket case.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Breakfast Club or Hannah Montana!**

* * *

Mr. Oken pulled up to the high school on Saturday morning to drop his son Oliver off for detention.

"This won't look good for your scholarship." he told him.

"I know. It won't happen again." Oliver said getting out.

Next was the Stewarts, Miley and her dad.

"I can't believe I have to be here." Miley said.

"You shouldn't have skipped school to go shopping. Listen, I'll make it up to you." he said.

Miley got out of the car and walked into the school.

Next was Rico and his family.

"Now you study while you're in there." his mom said.

"Mom, I can't. I have to sit in there and do nothing." Rico explained.

"Well you find a way!" his mom said.

"Yeah." his brother said.

Rico got out and walked into the school.

Jake walked across the parking lot and Lilly's car had to stop for him.

Lilly got out and was about to say goodbye to her mom, but she drove off.

When all five teenagers were in the library for their detention, their teacher came out.

"The time now is 7 a.m. you have 8 hours to think about what you did." Mr. Corelli said.

"You will each write a 1000 word essay on who you are. Any questions?" Mr. Corelli asked as he handed out the papers.

"I have a question. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Jake asked.

"You just brought yourself another detention." Mr. Corelli said as he left.

The five teenagers sat in their chairs. Miley and Oliver were a seat apart since they knew each other and were kinda friends. Behind them was Jake. Across from Jake was Rico. Behind Rico was Lilly.

As they sat there, there was silence. Until Lilly broke it by biting her nails loudly. Everyone looked at her. She kept biting her nails.

"If you keep eating your hand, you want be hungry for lunch." Jake said.

Lilly bit her nail and then spit at Jake.

"I've see you before." Jake said.

Silence came back. Rico focus on writing his essay. The rest just sat there.

"I can't believe I'm here." Miley said to Oliver.

Jake, who was in his own world, said. "Shit! What do we have to do if we have to piss?"

Oliver heard Jake unzip his pants.

"You're not peeing in here." Oliver said.

"Don't talk it makes it crawl back up." Jake said.

Jake didn't pee on the carpet, he zipped his pants and sat back.

"Why don't we close the door?" Jake asked.

"We're suppose to keep it opened." Rico reminded him.

Jake glared at him.

They heard Mr. Corelli leave and go get a drink.

Jake got up and walked over to door.

"You can't do that!" Rico told him.

"Young man have you finished your paper!" Jake said.

Jake started taking a screw out of the door.

"Jake, you shouldn't do this." Oliver said.

Jake walked away from the door and the door close.

"Fix it!" Oliver yelled.

Mr. Corelli saw the door close. "Dammit!"

He walked in.

"Who did this?"

He walked over to Jake.

"Did you do this?" he asked.

"How could I done it when I was sitting here?" Jake asked.

"Excuse me sir, but who would want to steal a screw?" Miley asked.

"You stay out of this. You just got another detention." he told Jake.

"Eat my shorts." Jake mumbled.

"What did you say?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"EAT MY SHORTS!" Jake said.

"You brought yourself another detention. You wanna keep going?" Mr. Corelli.

"Yeah, but the Saturday after that I'll have to check my calender." Jake smirked.

"You want another you got it. I keep you forever if you. You done?" Mr. Corelli said.

"No." Jake said.

"Another. Want another?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"You got it." Mr. Corelli said.

"Cut it out!" Miley yelled at Jake.

"Another." Mr. Corelli said to Jake.

"How many is that?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"7 including the one earlier." Rico said.

"Now it's 8." Mr. Corelli said.

"No it's 7." Rico said.

"Stay at out of this. For 2 months you're mine Jake." Mr. Corelli said as he left.

When the door closed, Jake said.

"Fuck You!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Breakfast Club or Hannah Montana!**

The five teens sat in their seats bored as hell. Jake lit his cigarette. Rico tried working on the essay. Lilly was drawing. She wanted snow in the picture so she shook hair and dandruff fell.

Slowly, each student began to fall asleep. Miley laid on her arm, Oliver put his head on the table as well as Rico and Lilly, and Jake put his feet on another chair and fell asleep.

Mr. Corelli walked in and said.

"Wake up!"

"Who has to use the bathroom?"

Everyone's arm shot up.

When they got back from the bathroom, Jake and Oliver were out of their seats. Oliver was doing stretches while Jake was ripping pages out of books.

"You shouldn't do that. It's school property." Oliver told Jake.

"What I shame I shouldn't destroy literature." Jake said.

"And I love Mark Twain's books." Jake smirked.

"I love his work." Rico said.

"Shut up!" Jake yelled.

Oliver turned around and looked at Miley.

"You grounded tonight?" he asked Miley.

"I don't know. My mom said I'm not, but my dad told me to blow her off." Miley said.

"Party at Matt's. His parents are out of town, it's going to be huge." Oliver told her.

"I probably won't go. My dad lets me do what my mom says I can't." Miley said.

"Who do you like better?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" Miley asked.

"Do you like your dad better than your mom?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. I rather go live with my brother. I don't think either one gives a shit about me, they just use me to get back at each other." Miley said.

"Ha!" Lilly yelled.

Everyone turned to her.

"Shut up!" Miley yelled at her.

They sat back in their seats. Occasionally, they would talk. Mr. Corelli came out.

"Time for lunch."

"We're going to eat here? The cafeteria would be better." Oliver said.

"You're eating here." Mr. Corelli said.

"Will we get milk?" Jake asked.

"You can get pop from the teachers' lounge. You!" Mr. Corelli said pointing to Oliver.

Oliver pointed towards Miley.

"And you!" Mr. Corelli said pointing at Lilly.

Lilly looked up.

"Come on! On your feet!" Mr. Corelli yelled.

Oliver and Lilly walked out.

"What's your poison?...What do you drink?" Oliver asked.

Lilly was silent.

"Forget I asked." Oliver said.

"Vodka." Lilly said.

"When do you drink vodka?" Oliver asked.

"Whenever." Lilly said.

"How much?" Oliver asked.

"Tons." Lilly smiled.

Meanwhile, Jake, Miley, and Rico were sitting around.

"Miley, would you like to see this picture of a guy with huge balls? It's pretty tasty." Jake smirked.

Miley glared at him.

"Rico, have you ever been laid?" Jake asked Rico.

"Oh yeah. Tons." Rico said.

"Name one." Jake said.

"She's from Canada. You wouldn't know her." Rico said.

"Anyone from here?" Jake asked.

Rico pointed towards Miley.

"You and Miley did it?" Jake said.

Miley turned around.

"You perv!" Miley said to Rico.

"No. I didn't mean that." Rico said.

"So you weren't pointing over to Miley?" Jake asked.

"No. I just didn't want..."Rico said.

"Want what?" Jake asked.

"That I'm a virgin." Rico said.

"I think it's ok to be a virgin." Miley smiled.

When Oliver and Lilly got back, they started to eat their lunches.

"What are you eating?" Jake asked Miley.

"Sushi." Miley told him.

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"Raw fish." Miley said.

"You won't let a guy french kiss you, but you'll eat that?" Jake asked.

"Can I eat?" Miley asked.

"I don't know." Jake said.

Oliver took out his lunch. He had a huge bag. Miley and Jake watched him pulled out all the stuff he had. He had 2 sandwiches, big bag of chips, cookies, banana, and a apple.

Lilly opened her sandwich and threw out the turkey. She took out some little pixie sticks and put the sugar on the bread. Next, she put on Captain Crunch on it. Everyone else was looking at her. Then she bit the sandwich.

Jake sat next to Rico.

"What are you having?" Jake asked.

"Just your standard lunch." Rico told him.

Jake pulled something out.

"Milk?" Jake asked.

"Soup." Rico said.

Jake pulled out juice and then a sandwich.

"A PB and J with the crusts cut off. Well, this looks like a healthy lunch. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" Jake said.

"No. She married my dad." Rico said.

"Here's my impression of Rico's family." Jake said getting up.

"Hey dad I'm home...Hello son, how was your dad?...Great dad...Rico, how would you like to go fishing?...Sounds great, but I have homework...that's alright, you can do it on the boat...yay!...honey, isn't our son swell?" Jake mimicked.

"All right, what's your parents like?" Oliver asked.

"This will be easy." Jake said.

"Horrible, God-Damn angry...You forgot ugly, lazy...Shut up woman!...Dad, what about...Fuck you!...no dad...Fuck you!" Jake said as he did a punch telling that his dad beats him.

"I don't believe you." Oliver said.

"You don't." Jake said walking over to Oliver.

Jake lifted his sleeve.

"Bout the size of a cigar. This is what happens when you spill paint in my house." Jake said.

Jake walked away.

"You shouldn't have said that." Miley told Oliver.

"Well, he lies about everything." Oliver said.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Breakfast Club or Hannah Montana!**

* * *

Jake heard Mr. Corelli leave his office. He motioned the others to follow him. They walked out of the library.

"How do you know where Corelli went?" Miley asked Jake.

"I don't." Jake said.

"How do you know when he'll be back?" Miley asked.

"I don't." Jake said.

Miley looked at him.

"Being bad feels pretty good." Jake smiled.

They walked to Jake's locker. Jake opened up his locker and grabbed a bag. He took another bag out of the bag and took something out of it. He closed his locker.

"Is that pot?" Rico asked.

Jake didn't answer.

"Did you see that?" Rico asked.

Nobody answered him.

Then they saw Mr. Corelli walk by. They started running. They kept running all over.

"We need to go through the cafeteria." Jake said.

"No the activities hall." Oliver said.

Everyone agreed with Oliver and followed him. When they got to the activities hall, there was a gate blocking them.

"Fuck!" Jake yelled.

"Fuck you!" Oliver yelled.

"Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to Jake." Miley yelled at Oliver.

"Go back. I'll distract Corelli." Jake said.

He stuff the pot into Rico's underwear. Jake ran from them and started yelling. Mr. Corelli heard him and started looking for him. Jake keep yelling and banging against lockers. Jake ran into the gym and started playing basketball.

"Jake, put the damn ball down!" Mr. Corelli yelled.

"Don't you want to know my excuse?" Jake asked.

"Just put the ball down." Mr. Corelli said.

"I'm thinking of going for a scholarship." Jake said with a smirk.

"Put the ball down." Mr. Corelli said.

Jake faked throwing the ball a couple times and then just rolled it.

Mr. Corelli took Jake back to the library.

"Get your stuff. Jake will not be joining you for the rest of the afternoon." Mr. Corelli said.

"What are you hiding? Your pot?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"How can I hide it when it's Rico's underwear." Jake smirked.

Rico blushed when Jake said that while everyone else laughed.

Mr. Corelli took Jake to the closet right next to his office.

"That's the last time you make me look bad in front of students." Mr. Corelli said.

"Jake, one day when you leave this school and forget all about it, I'm going to be there." Mr. Corelli started.

Jake looked at him.

"And I'm going to beat the living shit out of you." Mr. Corelli said.

"Are you threatening me?" Jake asked.

"Jake, take a punch at me. Right there." Mr. Corelli said pointing at his chin.

Jake stared at him.

"I knew you didn't have it in you." Mr. Corelli said as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Breakfast Club or Hannah Montana!**

* * *

Jake crawled through the vents. He escaped from the closet. Suddenly, he fell. He was in the library. The rest of the kids looked to see what happen. Jake walked over to them.

"Forgot my pencil." Jake laughed.

They heard Mr. Corelli coming. Jake hid under the table where Miley and Oliver were. Mr. Corelli walked in.

"What was that?" he asked.

The kids sat there. Then Jake banged his head against the table saying "Ow."

Everyone else started coughing.

"What's going on?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"Nothing." Miley said.

Jake started looking underneath Miley's skirt at her underwear. Miley felt his head between her legs and shut her legs causing Jake to make a noise. Everyone else started coughing.

Mr. Corelli looked at them then left. Miley pulled Jake up and then smacked him. Jake went over to Rico asking for his pot. Then Jake went to the back of library followed by Miley then Rico. Oliver went back and got some and then went into a separate room so he could get more high. The four teens started smoking it. Jake, Rico, and Miley were laughing. Miley took a drag, but then she cough.

"It's fact. Chicks can not take a smoke." Rico laughed.

"Shut up!" Miley laughed.

They kept talking and laughing. Then Oliver walked out of the smoke-filled room. He threw his sweatshirt off, revealing his t-shirt, and started dancing. Jake, Miley, and Rico started watching and laughing. After Oliver was done, he and Rico started talking to each other while Miley and Jake talked to each other.

"What's your middle name?" Oliver asked.

"Guess." Rico smiled.

"It's Max." Lilly said walking up.

Rico and Oliver looked at her.

"Your birthday is January 27 and your social security number is 555-7348." Lilly said.

Lilly sat down next to them.

"Are you physic?" Rico asked.

"I stole your wallet." Lilly smiled holding up his wallet.

Rico took back his wallet.

Meanwhile with Jake and Miley.

"Why do you have so much shit in your purse?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. I never clean it out." Miley answered.

"Are these your girlfriends?" Miley asked looking at Jake's pictures of girls.

"Some are and some I just consider." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"If I want to talk to them or not." Jake said.

Oliver was looking through Rico's wallet.

"You realized your fake ID says you 89?" Oliver asked.

"I know. I screwed it up." Rico said.

"Why do you want a fake ID?" Oliver asked.

"So I can vote." Rico told him.

"Wanna see what's in my bag?" Lilly asked.

"No." Oliver and Rico answered.

Lilly looked at them. Then she dumped her bag on the seat.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Rico asked.

"I always carry this much shit in my bag. You never know when your gonna need to jam." Lilly said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Runaway." Lilly said.

"Why would you need to runaway?" Oliver asked.

"Well I don't need to. I could go away anywhere. Italy, England, Africa, anywhere." Lilly said.

"Why would you need to?" Oliver asked.

Lilly was getting fed up, so she got up and walked away. Oliver followed her.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"What about your problems?" Lilly asked.

"What problems?" Oliver asked.

"Doing exactly what people tell you. That's a problem." Lilly said.

"Well at least I didn't dump my bag and invite people into my problems!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Eat shit." Lilly yelled.

"What's your parents do to you?" Oliver asked.

Lilly looked at him.

"It's alright. You can tell me." Oliver told me.

Lilly looked at him, her eyes glassy eyed.

"They ignore me." she told him.

Oliver comforted Lilly more.

Later, they were all sitting around talking.

"Ok Miley, what talent can you do?" Rico asked.

"Nothing." Miley smiled.

"Everyone can do something." Jake said.

"Ok. Promise you won't laughed?" Miley asked.

"Promise." they told her.

Miley got out her lip gloss. She put it between her boobs and put it on. She lifted her face. Everyone clapped.

"What's going to happen to us on Monday?" Rico asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Breakfast Club or Hannah Montana!**

* * *

"We would probably just go back to our friends." Miley said.

"Like nothing happen?" Rico asked.

"Yeah. Oliver, what would you do if Rico walked up to you in the halls? You would ignore him." Miley said.

"What if I walked up to you Monday?" Lilly asked.

"I would ignore you." Miley said.

"You are a Bitch!" Jake yelled at Miley.

"What? I'm telling the truth!" Miley yelled.

"You don't know what Oliver or my friends are like. We get so much pressure from them." Miley said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Pressure? You don't know pressure like what I get from my parents." Rico said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I have to get an A in every class. I took shop for an easy class." Rico said.

"I take shop." Jake said.

"I got and F on a project. So I brought a flare gun to school to kill myself, but it went off in my locker." Rico said.

Oliver laughed. "So it's kinda funny."

"Yeah your right." Rico laughed.

"Oken, what did you do to get in here?" Jake asked.

"I taped Matt's butt cheeks together." he said.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm a nymphomaniac." Lilly suddenly said.

Everyone stared at her.

"Are your parents aware of this?" Rico asked.

"I only told my therapist." Lilly said.

"And what did he do?" Oliver asked.

"He nailed me." Lilly smiled.

"And he was married." Lilly added.

"How could you do that?" Miley asked.

"It wasn't rape." Lilly said.

"Have you ever done it?" Lilly asked Miley.

"What?" Miley asked.

"If you say no, you're a prude. If you say yes, you're a slut." Lilly said.

"Answer her question." Jake said.

"Yeah come on." Rico said.

"Fine I'm a virgin!" Miley exclaimed.

"I'm not a nymphomaniac. I'm a compulsive liar." Lilly smiled.

"You bitch!" Miley said.

"You're mad she got you to admit something you didn't want to." Oliver said.

After they talked, Rico went over to the stereo and turned on some music.

They all started dancing. They didn't care if they looked silly. They all knew each other and trusted each other.

After, Jake went back to the closet.

"Rico, did you write that paper?" Miley asked.

"Not yet." Rico said.

"Well, I think you should write it for all of us. You are the best writer." Miley said.

"Ok." Rico smiled. He knew what he was going to write.

"Come on." Miley grabbed Lilly.

"I'm giving you a make-over." Miley said.

Miley found some bright clothes in Lilly's bag Lilly could wear. Lilly changed. Miley started doing her make-up.

"Why are you doing this?" Lilly asked.

"Because you're letting me." Miley laughed.

Lilly smiled.

After her make-over, Miley went to the closet.

Jake looked at her.

Miley leaned in and kissed him.

"Why did you do that?" Jake asked.

"Because you didn't." Miley said.

They kissed again.

Lilly walked over to Oliver.

"Hi." she said.

"You look nice." Oliver said.

Oliver leaned in and kissed Lilly.

Lilly smiled.

Rico finished writing the paper. He looked at it. He was proud.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Breakfast Club or Hannah Montana!**

* * *

They five teens walked through the halls. Jake's arm around Miley. Oliver's arm around Lilly and his jacket in her. They walked out to where their parents were waiting.

Miley kissed Jake. She took off one of her earrings and gave it to him. She kissed him again and got into her car.

Oliver and Lilly kissed goodbye. Oliver got into his car and Lilly in her.

Rico was in his car.

Jake put Miley's earring in his ear. He smiled.

Meanwhile, Mr. Corelli walked into the library. He found the sheet of paper.

**(A/N: I used the real letter.)**

_Dear Mr. Corelli,  
__We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain...  
__and an athlete...  
__and a basket case...  
__a princess...  
__and a criminal...  
__That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning._ _We were brainwashed. Does this answer your question?  
__Sincerely yours,  
__The Breakfast Club._

Mr. Corelli smiled at the paper.

Jake walked across the football field. Happy about what happen. He punched his fist into the air.

THE END!


End file.
